


Glowing in the Dark

by AlohaSoleil



Series: Grunge AU [2]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: A lot of sex stuff packed into one, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time Sex, Foreplay, Grunge AU, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, So many kisses, Sweet/Hot, it's a good night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaSoleil/pseuds/AlohaSoleil
Summary: One date led into a relationship.One kiss will quickly lead into a night of sweet, hot, and loving passion.





	Glowing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a whole month to write this piece (and I apologize for the delay!) Also, this is a technical piece that I haven't done before (interwoven POV), so I did my best to keep the transitions as smooth as possible. 
> 
> Big shout-out to Pica and Ale, who are also creating the Grunge AU with me, for the love, support, laughs, and crazy ideas that go into this timeline!! 
> 
> But without further ado, here is my late New Year's gift to you! <3

“What did you think?”

“It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t as good as the first film.”

“I know, but I still wanted to see how the second movie would go.” Héctor sighed as he and Imelda unclicked their seat belts. He leaned forward and shook off his jacket, tossing it in the back of the van.

“If they were going to do a _Predator_ sequel, they should have kept Arnold Schwarzenegger,” she commented pragmatically.

The chill of the night air sent tingles on her skin when she stepped out, and a set of shivers resonated through her body. She pulled the hem of her crop top that had annoyingly bunched up to her bra. There was a slight discomfort because her butt apparently liked her underwear; Imelda turned away from Héctor’s view to quickly fix the awkwardness. Hopefully he hadn’t caught a glimpse of her pulling out a wedgie; however, she did want him to notice her outfit choice for the evening.

A black crop top loosely draped on her torso; fishnet leggings and fitted denim shorts wrapped around the curves of her legs and hips. Along with her first handmade crafted boots that she wore almost every day with pride. _Perfect_ for eliciting temptation from Héctor Rivera.

“Even though the movie was alright, thank you for taking me out and bringing me home.” She looped her arm around his as he circled around to her as she led their walk to her apartment building. Under her touch, she noticed how tense he was. On the few dates they had together, Héctor always had a relaxed, laidback, and careless demeanor that balanced out her fierce and fiery personality. This was still the early stages of dating, but they should be getting more and more comfortable as their budding relationship progressed.

“Of course,” he replied stiffly.   

“I had a good night,” she urged, trying to loosen his mood. Her tiny frame leaned into his side, craving more touches than the hand-holding during the movie. Yet his body only seemed to clench further at the contact.   

“Me too.”

A wave of silence suddenly washed over the couple as they reached the main hallway; a deep expression surfaced from Héctor’s face. Imelda immediately recognized that look—he was overthinking or stressed about something. She didn’t mind when he drifted into his own zone—it was sexy to see him deep in thought over something he cared about so much. But the sudden silence that locked his jaw as soon as they parked outside her apartment planted seeds of confusion, doubts, and impatience.

She didn’t spend two hours picking the perfect outfit, mastering her makeup, and shaving her legs for nothing. Without thinking, her hand covered his and her touch shook him out of his thoughts. Héctor glanced between her hand and her face with a subtle look of surprise and awe.  

“Aren’t you coming inside?”

“Um…well, I could…”

“What’s wrong?”

“What are you talking about?” She knew that tone and saw Héctor mentally kick himself because he knew she wouldn’t buy it.

“You’re overthinking or stressing about something, I can tell.”

“I’m not!” He protested firmly and was met with a raised brow. “Imelda, I’m fine. Everything is okay.” His lips curved into a smile to support his argument, but it did nothing to change her mind.

“Come inside,” she ordered. “I’ll make you something to calm your nerves.”

Before Héctor could sneak a word in, she tugged his hand and ventured into the apartment building. He couldn’t argue back when this small, yet powerful woman took charge and led him into her apartment. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when she interlocked their fingers in the elevator and oh, so lightly leaned into his frame.

She released his hand to unlock the door and they stepped into the familiar setting. He already had his first visit not long ago (and sleepover) and to have the chance for another warmed his heart with little bursts of electricity. The well-acquainted sensation of warmth slowly rippled through his body, but he did his best to conceal it before it snowballed into an explosion. He thought of other things to keep the blood from flowing only to his lower half.

“You didn’t forget,” Imelda commented as she glanced at him. Héctor followed her gaze and realized she was referring to his boots.

“Oh yeah, you told me to take them off last time.” He carefully lined his pair against the wall, neatly beside hers. His hands nestled safely in his pockets as he cautiously walked closer to the living room, adjacent to the kitchen.

“Coffee? Tea?” She offered and Héctor couldn’t help but notice she had softened after taking the lead and pulling him inside. Was she rethinking this? Did she regret inviting him in? He just needed to act natural and go with the flow without looking stupid.

“Coffee is uh—fine.”

“Do you want anything with it?”

“No, I’m okay with black.”

With a small nod, Imelda disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Héctor to stand awkwardly in the center of her apartment. He rubbed his wrist, a habitual mannerism, and walked over to the couch recognizing another occupant.

“Hola Pepita,” he greeted with a nervous smile and small wave at the cat lounging possessively. “We meet again.”

Her tail swished to the side as if she were unimpressed with his presence.

“I’m just going to sit right here.” He lowered himself slowly on the opposite seat without breaking eye contact with the furry ball. Pepita watched him intently, matching his gaze until he finally settled onto the furniture. She eyed him for a few moments before turning her attention away to meticulously lick at her paws. Héctor let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.

‘ _This cat is going to be the death of me_.’

Then his nose caught the lingering smell of ground coffee wafting in the air and Héctor felt himself relaxing. One of the aromas he always appreciated was that of coffee—something about the rich bitterness always seemed to reorient him. He wasn’t a coffee addict, though Ernesto was. He woke up to this scent almost every day growing up, and to sense it at Imelda’s place carried a string of memories.  

“Ow!”

“Imelda?” He glanced over to the kitchen where the loud yelp echoed from and he stood on his feet. With a few long strides he peeked into the kitchen to the sight of his girlfriend sucking on her index finger. “¿Estás bien?”

“Sí, the coffee just got on my finger.” She waved her hand dismissively and wiped it on the towel. Two mugs filled with coffee cooled on the counter, and Imelda handed him his share.

“Gracias.”

Without effort, she pulled herself to sit on the counter and both of them sat in a small bubble of silence, savoring the taste of fresh coffee rolling on their tongues. They looked everywhere and at everything, except the other. Perhaps it was the caffeine or her own nerves, but her body reacted without thinking; her foot extended out to tap gently against Héctor’s thigh. She stole a quick glance at his face and saw amusement glowing on his cheeks.

Maybe she should say something to turn the mood to her advantage—

“Have I told you I really like your kitchen?”

_What?_

Imelda gave him a look and he seemed to be mentally beating himself up again. Was he nervous? Did he not want her? Was she rushing this when she invited him in? Was he overthinking something unrelated to sex?

“Uh, no?”

“And the lighting—wow! It’s great,” he rambled. “Not too bright or dull.”

“Pfffft, is that what you came in here to tell me?” She shook her head and smacked his arm. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Te lo dije, nothing’s wrong.”

“Yes there is because all you’ve been doing is staring off into the distance and barely saying a word since the movie finished.”

“I’m like that all the time,” he countered.

“No you’re not.” Imelda rolled her eyes. “You talk all day and say weird shit.”

“I do not!” He objected with a scoff. “I say _interesting_ things.”

“Nice lighting, who says that?” Imelda leaned back with a smug look on her face. A laugh escaped her throat when he pouted in defeat and took a slow sip of coffee.

Something kicked in her system again because her foot made light contact with his leg. After a few taps, Héctor moved a step back to lengthen the distance. Only her toes and the ball of her foot could reach, but she didn’t relent. Imelda lowered her mug on to the counter and reached forward to poke his sides with her hand.

“What are you doing?” He jerked at the contact.

“What do you think?”

 _Poke_.

 _Poke_.

“Ay!” He exclaimed, trying to block her swift hand. “You know I’m ticklish there.”

“I’m going to kick the answers out of you since you won’t tell me.”

“You’re going to make me spill my coffee!”

“Then you better answer.”

“Stop that,” he demanded and his hand caught her wrist as she pulled away from him.

“Make me.”

Her challenge ignited the spark that dwindling within them and intensified when their eyes dilated with passion. Imelda pulled her arm in and Héctor followed, shortening the gap between them. Unconsciously, she spread out her legs more so he could move closer to where she wanted him. Their eyes briefly flickered to the other’s lips and only the sound of their shallow breathing filled the air.

“Mel…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence once their lips finally met in a gentle kiss that quickly escalated when their tongues swirled in a slow, yet firm roll. Their bodies shifted on autopilot, and Héctor didn’t realize he put his cup down so he could press her small body into his. Imelda wove her arms around his neck, while one hand grasped his soft hair and ensured her nails grazed his scalp.  

A groan rumbled from his chest when she bit his lip and gently pulled away, gazing into his rich brown eyes. Her tongue traced the seam of her lips and she leaned forward until she was inches away from his starved lips. “I like the taste of coffee when it’s on your tongue.”  

“Then come here,” he growled against her, capturing her in another rough and needy kiss. His hand trailed from her waist to clutch the curve of her hip and pull her closer to the edge so their pelvises could meet. Subconsciously, both started to grind against each other—a growing frustration at the friction of the fabrics doing little to relieve the building lust between them.

Imelda wrapped her legs around his waist and rather than rub against him, she tried to press hard against his pelvis using her calves. A groan erupted at the improved movement and Héctor rocked firmly into her. His lips moved from her lips to her neck, and her shoulder jerked when his breath touched her skin, prompting him to stop.  

“I’m just ticklish there…” she whispered breathlessly.

“Should I stop?”

“No, just move carefully.” Imelda tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access to a sensitive area. She may have been ticklish, but she also wanted the experience of possibly being marked by him with lovely hickeys. At her behest, he kissed and nibbled softly but with a smooth mastery. “I’ve been waiting for this,” she gasped at the pleasurable sensation of his lips sucking at her pulse.

“ _Imelda…_ ” He groaned into her skin, licking over the tiny marks. The open space of her crop top called for his hand and he felt the transition of denim, warm flesh, and silk lining of her bra beneath his palm. His hand molded over the soft sphere and calloused fingers slipped under the silk to find the sensitive nub and flick over repeatedly. A sharp gasp in his ear only made him more determined to make this last. “I don’t have a condom…”

“I do.”

“You do?”

“You think I trust guys to always have a condom?” The excitement burst within him and he peppered her lips and face with small kisses.

“You…are…incredible…” Héctor muttered in between kisses. “I’ll get it.”

“Too many kisses!” she laughed at the silliness pouring out of him. “It’s in the yellow flower pot in the bathroom.”

“There’s no such thing as too many kisses.” With one last brush of his lips, he gently pushed a strand from her face and dashed off down the hallway. His socks slid across the floor and Imelda could have sworn she heard a small stumble. The echoes of clattering and something thrown across the floor prompted her to turn and look at the possible mess.

“ _I’ll put it back later_.” She heard him mutter to himself as he strode back into the kitchen.

“Put what back?” Imelda asked, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer. Instead of a response, soft lips pressed against hers with a hard pressure that almost cleared her mind. “Mmph— Héctor —”

“Flrsss…” Came his murmur and Imelda would have cared if the sway of his tongue didn’t push those thoughts away. His hands gripped into her thighs and pulled her close to the edge, and Imelda wrapped her legs around his waist. He added more pressure into the kiss as he attempted to lean her further back so they could get comfortable. Instead, she pulled back and worry crossed his face until she leaned forward to kiss his cheek.  

“Let’s go to the bedroom instead,” she breathed, sending chills to roll down Héctor’s spine. Her grip around his neck tightened and she pushed herself harder into his frame to urge him to move. The way his fingers dug into her flesh with a rough desperation as he lifted her off the counter brought out a high gasp. As a reward, Imelda grazed her teeth along his cheek and lightly scratched her nails against his scalp. “You know the way.”

The lust saturating her voice intensified the raging flames of desire he carried for her—a blaze he felt with no other woman before her. His mind was blanking with every single kiss Imelda planted on his face as he powerwalked as quickly and safely as he could, without dropping her. That would be embarrassing for both of them. Before they knew it, Héctor was standing at the edge of Imelda’s bed, a mutual flame blazing for one another.

Without thinking, he dropped her on the bed along with the condoms and Imelda’s body lightly bounced up from the impact. An unexpected gasp hitched from her throat and she looked up into chocolate brown eyes; everything inside of her melted at the soft, yet driven gaze in his eyes. She smiled and leaned back, gently biting her lip.

“Rough….” Her curves wiggled sensually on the bed. “I like it.”  

She extended her foot out and traced over his jeans once more, from his hip over to his pelvis. A hardness resisted against her gentle pressure, and the anticipation squirmed in Imelda’s core—leaving her panties soaked. Her body craved the sensation of his calloused fingers caressing every inch of her and stripping away the fabric separating their union.

His hands anchored into her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed, while his torso leaned to claim her lips in a rough kiss. Both fell deep into the moment, savoring the taste of each other and forgetting about the world around them. Chaos could encircle them, but it wouldn’t have mattered; not when they were so close to becoming one and wrapped safely in each other’s embrace.

Slowly, almost too much for Imelda, Héctor’s hands slid up beneath her shirt and dragged it over her head with a great delicacy. He planted a trail of soft kisses down the contour of her cheek, along her collarbone and eventually in between the valley of her bosoms. Taking a quick glance at her face, his lips swept over the exposed soft slopes with open-mouthed kisses. His palms gently closed over her breasts, fingers pressed into the silk fabric and Imelda arched under his touch.  

“ _Héctor_ —” she moaned, her own hands travelling beneath his shirt and exploring the physical terrain of his body.

At the sound of his name, his fingers curved beneath her bra and brushed against her nipples. Imelda’s own fingers twisted into his locks and she tried to push him closer to where his hands were, but he didn’t budge. His mouth closed into a small “o,” lips tenderly pulsing over the smooth arch. An annoyed huff left her lips, until she felt his arms reaching around to the back to unlatch her brassiere.

Just when she thought his large hands would easily accomplish this task, she felt a rough tug and a groan vibrating into her chest. The frustration triggered Héctor to unlatch himself and look over her shoulder for guidance.

“Do you need help?” She chuckled, amused when a string of grumbles resonated in her ear.   

“I’m—fine—” He grunted, hands fumbling with the hook. “It’s just— _hmmm_ —stuck.”

“Are you sure? I could help you,” she purred close to his ear, and smiled at the subtle shiver that trembled through his body. “You just have to ask.”   

“I’ll do it, ‘Melda—”

_SNAP!_

…

“…Oops?” He paused, unsure of her reaction and how to respond. Suddenly, her lips brushed along his cheekbone, leaving a trail of warmth to radiate in his skin from the subtle touch.   

“It wasn’t my favorite one anyway.”

Héctor dipped his head into her shoulder and kissed a streak along her collarbones as his hands pulled the straps down, inch by inch. He was going to savor every moment and allow his senses to experience Imelda on a new level—listen to her moans and gasps, taste her, feel the softness of her breasts and the warmth once he’s inside her. Just as this was pleasure for him, his focus was on hers.

At the first glimpse of her breasts, every breath was knocked out of Héctor’s body; he could barely breathe, speak, let alone think at the stunning view displayed before him. Imelda’s breasts were not large, yet they were the perfect size to fit comfortably in the palm of his hands. Her nipples perked as it was met with a kiss from the cool, nightly air surrounding them. Words came easily for Héctor, yet none could roll off his tongue in this moment of openness. His silence seemed to concern Imelda, as her arms slightly hunched inward to make herself smaller. Reading into her body language, he threw the parcel of silk aside and brought her lips to his.

“You’re so beautiful,” he hummed in between the passionate collisions of their lips. With those words imprinted on her, a surge of fiery energy reinvigorated that desperate desire kindling in her core. Imelda’s hands snuck beneath his own thin shirt and rested them along the breadth of his chest, the rapid beating of his heart pulsing against her palm. “ _So soft…_ ”

Héctor settled himself on his knees and bowed his head so he could caress his tongue over her breasts. He was met with a sharp gasp and tug on his hair when his tongue brushed the sensitive bud, one hand palming the other breast and thumb grazing her nipple. Imelda arched imploringly into his eager touch and pressed him further into her, until Héctor slid over to the neglected side and continued to spark more breathless cries from her.

“Héctor, I want you.” She managed to utter without her voice cracking. Her lungs inhaled a deep breath when he unlatched himself from her.   

He stood up at full length and casually peeled off his shirt—the movement so natural and quick. It was Imelda’s turn to lean back and admire the view. Her eyes trailed over all the natural curves and lines that defined Héctor, from the sharp curves of his shoulder down to his chest and along his flat stomach which then delved into his V-line. She licked her lips hungrily once her gaze fell upon his zipper.

Imelda sat on her knees, close to eye level with Héctor, and placed her hands over his chest once more. She kissed the open space in between her hands—exactly over the drum of his heart. A subtle purple lipstick mark stained over his heart filled her with contentment and approval of her work. Her fingers spread apart as they slowly traced his sides, followed by her own collection of warm open-mouthed kisses trailing down his abdomen. His muscles hitched beneath her lips and she let the tips of her nails also graze his sensitive skin. He grasped her shoulders to keep himself balanced as she marked him.

“ _Imelda…_ ”

The sound of him moaning her name filled her entire being with something beyond lust and happiness. She wasn’t sure what exactly, but it felt _right_.

She placed a firm and intense kiss at the center of his exposed V-line, before glancing up at her boyfriend’s expression. He had his head tilted back, taking in a few breaths of air, before looking down at her with a mixture of desire, curiosity, and wonder. Her fingers drummed over his waistband and she gently tugged at the button, yet never broke eye contact.

 _Is this okay?_ Her eyes asked.

Héctor’s hand simply brushed a loose strand from her face and smiled at her.

Just as slowly as he did to her, she released the button and zipper at a tortuously slow pace—payback for making her wait. She was going to play the same game and savor these moments of sexual bliss. He wasn’t even inside her, yet she was at the border about to burst with eagerness after sharing deep kisses. They were pushing each other’s limits and quickly building an anticipation that was bound to end in a passionate explosion. That familiar dull, empty, yet aching pulse between her legs escalating every minute since he had lifted her from the kitchen counter.

“Ay, Dios,” Héctor breathed to himself as she hooked her fingers and slowly pulled down his trousers. He tried to shuffle his hips to expedite the stripping process, but Imelda met his impatience with her own stubbornness and teasing.

“Can’t wait?”

She was engulfed with curiosity—right below her palms was a long hardness she would soon uncover. Based on his height and frame, he might be average—or perhaps smaller. Size didn’t matter to Imelda since she preferred performance—but damn—what if he was _too_ small? Well, it would be better to expect the worst and pray for the best.

Her eyes glimpsed at the gray band of his briefs as she dragged his jeans lower and lower. Even as her hands continued to peel his clothig, she couldn’t stop staring at the bulge outlined against his briefs—was it her imagination or was it long? She hadn’t considered what if he was too big. In the haze of her darkest and intense fantasies late at night, he would pin her down and fuck her until she couldn’t walk. She always imagined he would have a decent size cock to pull off the job. She could only hope her fantasy would transfer from her mind to reality. Once she reached his shins, Héctor stepped out of the cumbersome jeans and kicked it off to the side.

Imelda’s hand hovered over his bulge and gingerly massaged the hard lump buried beneath cotton. Her fingertip traced where his balls should be and over the length with gentle pressure, forcing out a guttural groan from the man. Shivers tingled down her spine when that carnal sound echoed in her ears—a craving to deliver divine pleasure to him quaking in her bones. She drifted close to him, warm breath tickling his flesh through the filters of the fabric, igniting another hitched breath from Héctor.

Confidence blooming, Imelda caressed his bulge up and down with heated open-mouthed kisses and relished in the string of groans and hisses erupting. Large hands locked on her hair and gently tugged her head, attempting to bring her closer. A low pant from her loosened his grip and they slid down to cup her face, gently raising it to meet his eyes. The softness in his gaze, even in the moment of a fiery affair, relinquished her desire to prolong their game of teasing. An aura of safety radiated from him and Imelda had no energy to challenge it—her fingers hooked on to the band and swiftly tugged down.

 _Oh my god_.

Her mind blanked as she took in the sight of him up-close and personal. He was _long_ . Even with his underwear on, she presumed he was at an average length—but he was well above average. Although she only had experience with three previous lovers, none of them stretched out to the same degree as H é ctor. It sprang out with so much life; more so than her exes or was that the horniness seeping into her mind? _How will he fit?_ She wondered to herself. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she continued to observe with wonder and hesitancy.

What was Héctor’s reaction to her? Did he have a smug and overconfident grin curled on his face?

A quick glance up and she only saw nervousness and edginess etched on his face. Her heart softened at the subtle insecurities bubbling through his expressions—rather than boasting about his size, he was reserved. And damn, he was biting his lip too! Didn’t he know how turned on that made her? She smiled reassuringly up at him and let out a sigh of relief when his face relaxed.

Tenderly, Imelda wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked from the head until she touched his pelvis. She moved slowly, feeling him harden completely with a few strokes; a flow of satisfaction filled her at the effect she had on him. A beautiful chain of broken pants from his throat floated into her ears and a small voice in her head muttered:

 _Make him sing_.

“ **_Mierda!_ **” His hands clutched her shoulders with a tight grip as his body curved into her. Clearly he didn’t expect to feel the pleasurable sensation of her mouth taking him in—slowly accepting more and more of him. A subtle tang of saltiness mingled on her tongue, but it wasn’t bothersome. More moans poured from his throat as she varied her pace from a steady tempo into a slow and savory rhythm. One of her hands anchored into his hips to keep him from thrusting too deep into her throat; the other rotated around his girth.

Just as she was getting comfortable with this task, Héctor’s hands glided from her shoulders to her face. His thumbs caressed her cheekbones and she slid off of him slowly and as sensually as possible. He bent down and nuzzled his face into hers—their noses brushing against each other.

“It’s your turn,” he hummed into her lips. With ease, he managed to bring her from her knees and gently push her back on to the bed. A line of kisses were planted firmly over her abdomen and trailed down to the waistband of her shorts. His hands slithered over her thighs, savoring the rough net rubbing against his palms. He squeezed the thick curves and released a groan into her. “So powerful,” he hissed, pressing another kiss. “Ay, mi vida.”

His fingers were quick to loosen her shorts, but he moved frustratingly slow as he peeled the denim and fishnets off. The stuttering gasps from Imelda’s lips and subtle arch of her hips made every moment worth it. If she didn’t know, he wanted her as much as she did! He was resisting his own willpower to pin her down and thrust into her until she forgot her name. But this wasn’t about him; it was about both of them and he was determined to drag out this flow of sexual bliss as long as he could.

“Héctor, por favor,” she pleaded, arching her hips again. “Te necesito.”

He was almost at her ankles and with one swift tug, they were gone. _She’s so smooth_. His cheekbones rubbed against her legs, and he rooted a kiss over every inch as he moved closer to her center.

There was only one last lacy barrier.

Imploringly, her hips rose again begging for his attention. He was so close, so close, so close—

“Héctor!”

“What?” he asked innocently, kissing down the other thigh.

“Don’t you want me?” She wrapped her calves around his back; the ball of her foot rubbed up and down his spine, pushing him closer into her. “I told you I’ve b—ah!”

One finger stroked coyly over the damp fabric, and a mischievous grin curled on Héctor’s face. Calloused finger rubbing gently over rough lace. “Por supuesto.” A gentle kiss closer to her groin. “You’re all I’ve been thinking about—” Another kiss. “All I dream about…ay Imeldita, so _wet_.”

“Show me,” she commanded, only to be interrupted at the sudden sensation of his warm tongue running over the soaked lace. Instinctively, she spread her legs out more to allow him to settle perfectly between her.

Héctor ran his tongue over once more with firm pressure—the tip searching for a sensitive spot. He watched her face intently as he tickled her through the material; her eyebrows crinkled, mouth parted and releasing shorts gasps, and passionate eyes. She caught his gaze and tangled her slender fingers into the soft locks of charcoal hair.

“Do it.”

The unforgettable cry she let out when his tongue slipped past the lace and in between her slick folds—pure music to his ears. Tingles shivered along his scalp as her nails grazed the surface. The taste of her melted perfectly on his palette and his tongue swirled in a small oval searching for more of her. Her essence—he couldn’t even describe it. She was divine. He could obsess over the taste of her and never tire of it. As more of it flowed onto his tongue, he only found himself craving it—the beginning of an insatiable appetite for her.

“Ah, Héctor! Right there!” Her knees bent up, closing him in as her hand pushed him deeper into her soaking depths. Imelda’s voice was raised an octave; she was louder and more importantly, she didn’t care. She grinded steadily against his face with vigor and zeal that enflamed his drive to pleasure her.

Héctor’s hands clutched firmly into her hips, keeping anchored on the bed as he sparked pleasures to ripple through her core at an ungodly speed. The sight of her curving, writhing, and unraveling before him was too magnificent to turn away from. He didn’t want to miss a single moment in the presence of such a divine artist.

“Me vengo…!” Words failed this petite, yet powerful woman as her grip tightened on the quilt and fistful of hair.

Héctor continued to flick his tongue rapidly across her clit; the quakes and trembles of her muscles pulsed against him. More liquid spilled from her as her body descended from the orgasm, and he gladly accepted it. Once her grip loosened, he placed a sweet kiss to her inner thigh—listening to her pants and gasps drifting into the air.

“I want you.”

“Hmm?”

“I want you, Héctor,” Imelda repeated, voice rich with lust. She reached over to grab one of the scattered condoms on the quilt.

“Here—I got it—”

“Let me do it.”

“Melda…”

“I’ll do it.”

Imelda sat upright and tore at the wrapper, stubbornly twisting to keep him from snatching it. With Héctor still kneeling patiently between her legs, she gave him a quick nod for him to stand up. Her eyes were fixed on the slow movement of his chest and abdomen as he stood—tall, erect, and defined, lean muscles. The blurred vision of his nudity in her peripheral sight drew her attention to his dick; her focus looking over almost every detail of it. She shook her head, cheeks blushed with an uncertain anticipation. Her fingers trembled faintly, the last effects of the orgasm, as she unrolled the rubber onto him.

Calloused fingertips and a smooth palm cupped her face, and she leaned into the distinctive touch of _him_. It slid up to curl in her hair, while his body arched into her to tenderly kiss the top of her head. The simple, yet caring gesture warmed Imelda’s heart and shot straight into her core. With a gentle and final tug on him, she reclined back on the bed, moving closer to the stack of pillows.

Héctor followed her, hands reaching for her curvy hips and stripping down her panties. His mind almost exploded at the bare and natural beauty sprawled demurely. He crawled to her open body and sat on his knees akimbo between her legs. Tentatively, he pulled her closer to him, until the head of his dick barely kissed the lips of her center—the ultimate union raging within them.

A sudden huff fell from Imelda’s lips when she felt how close he was to sliding within her. She wiggled anxiously, eyes flickering from his dick to his warm, dark eyes colored with desire. Her body was ready, but also touched with a stiffness. This was the moment her fantasy with him was coming to life; she had been ready for this long before the movie date, and it only intensified when he drove her home. There was no reason for her to feel nervous—she had done this before. But…he was _different_.

Héctor Rivera was amazing; he treated her like a queen and with respect and support. She cared about this tall, lanky, goofy man so much that it felt even more nerve-wracking for this first intimate experience together. Add on the length of him and Imelda was almost unraveling into a nervous mess. Her desire for him didn’t diminish, but it didn’t stop the tiny wave of anxiety creeping up on her.

“¿Estás bien?”

Oh no, he knew something was wrong with her.

For a moment, her imagination envisioned him growing impatient and annoyed that they were fucking yet…But once glance at him and…

_Ay, Dios. He’s so attractive when he looks like this._

It was the same concern and nervousness when she stripped him bare and laid eyes on his dick.  

“Sí.” She nodded, nerves calming. “Estoy bien, Héctor.”

“Are you sure?” His hand reached for hers and he rubbed his thumb in small circles. “If you don’t want to—”

That was it. His concern over her was breaking down walls she was trying to build up.

“I do.” It was her turn to rub circles over his hand. “I want this with you, Héctor. I wasn’t lying when I said I was waiting for this.” With that said, she guided his hand to explore and caress the warm, slippery crevices of her sex. He moved attentively as he brushed up and down slowly. Her hips bucked and she rewarded him with a loud cry as he flicked over her clit. She raised herself up to him. “Por favor…”

He replaced his hand with his cock—gently tapping the hood of her before stroking the head over her in the same pattern. Imelda’s body relaxed under the motion and she nodded to him. Flicking his eyes between her face and their lower halves, Héctor steadied himself at her entrance.

“Just…”

He paused immediately and waited for her to continue.

“Go slowly,” she finished quietly. “You’re really….” Her head nodded and Héctor understood. He mirrored her nod with tender eyes and a sweet smile.

He took a deep breath and slid inside of her as gently as possible.

“Oh my god,” they breathed together as he sank into her. Filling her too fast or with roughness would hurt Imelda and that was the last thing Héctor wanted. The further he slipped into the blessed space, the harder it became to hold down his own pleasured moans. Yet as much as he wanted to indulge himself, he couldn’t forget his precious novia.

Her soft pants floated into his ears and he monitored all of her physical movements—knees slightly bent out; toes curled into the quilt; one hand clutched the bedspread, and the other gripped his hand resting on her hip. There was no sign of her telling him to stop, so he continued to slowly bury himself until he couldn’t.

“ _Ay, Dios, Imelda,_ ” he groaned, reclining over her. He held himself up on his elbows, yet couldn’t distance his face far from hers. His lips brushed against her cheek and he placed tiny kisses over every centimeter until meeting hers. Her luscious body relaxed beneath him and he kissed her with more pressure, reveling in the full experience of _her_. “Mi alma…”

“Keep going....” she pleaded, arching into him. Under her command, Héctor began a slow rhythm; his free hand moving up to intertwine with hers. The moan she breathed into his lips almost had his eyes rolling to the back of his head in ecstasy.

After so many days and nights, his own fantasy had come true and it was even better than he could have imagined. Her body felt perfect—the warm heat of her could make a man cry. Words of encouragement and praise tumbled from his lips and into her skin; he had no idea what the hell he was saying but the moans and gasps from her inspired him to continue. He convinced himself to say a prayer of thanks to the universe for blessing him. How did he get so lucky? What did he do to deserve this fiery, passionate woman who stole his heart and soul the moment he laid eyes on her? Whatever the answer may be, he was going to hold onto her for as long as she would have him.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn’t realize her legs had wrapped around his waist and began to push him inside harder. Imelda broke away from the never-ending kisses and moved to speak in his ear.

“Más, cariño, más.”

His head dipped into the curve of her neck and shoulder, grazing his teeth as his hips moved with firmer and faster thrusts. With every plunge, Imelda matched him with a delightful breathless pant—the sounds of her were perfect musical notes ringing in his ears. His senses were about to drown in the carnal ecstasy her body offered: surrounded by her heat, trapped beneath him, intoxicating kisses tingling his skin, and the moans she released with him— _because_ of him. It was all building up too fast. Pleasure was ascending through his body without restriction if he kept up this pace.

“Don’t slow down,” Imelda whined, clenching her calves tighter. She nudged his face to look at her and she captured his lips again. “No pares.”  

“You’re going to make me cum if I don’t,” he slurred, dipping his head to give her chest attention.  

“You can.” She pushed his head closer to the slopes of her breast. “I already did— _nnngghhhh Héctor_ _!_ ”

He stopped moving completely and slipped out of her, forcing a whimper from her and loud cry when his mouth latched onto her breast. His tongue swirled skillfully around her perked nipple. Imelda squirmed helplessly as he took care of her overlooked needs, fingers tangling in the silky hair calling for her touch; they tightened when warm hands squished her breasts together and his hungry mouth moved back and forth to suck on the sensitive buds.

“Stop-teasing…”

“Why?” He grinned, glancing up at her rosy face. “We have the whole night.”

“Ha, would you be able to-to last?”

“If I set my mind to it.” A kiss to the top of both breasts.

“I want you now, Héctor,” Imelda panted, spreading her legs wider.  

“The best things in life come to those who wait, mi vida.”  

“You tease, probably won’t give in until sun—”

Words died in her throat as he slid inside her without warning, but both exhaled a sigh of contentment and relief of being united again. They clung to each other tightly, little marks indented into the other’s flesh as they moved in natural harmony. The body heat radiating off of them brought out a thin layer of sweat over their skin, but they paid no attention to it. They were connected on the deepest level—emotionally and physically.

“I want you deeper,” she panted, fingers digging into his shoulders. “Go deeper.”

Héctor contemplated how he would go about doing that for a moment. He pushed himself up and hooked her leg over his elbow. With a careful eye on her facial expressions, he pressed himself experimentally deeper into the blissful haven—watching for any signs of pain or discomfort. Instead, her eyes rolled back beneath the new angle and pressure and Héctor ran his hands over the smooth plane of her thighs before stroking between her wet folds.

“Hmmmm…!” Imelda bit her lip as he rubbed against her clit, rising her hips to meet his firm thrusts and skilled fingers. “ _Ah, Dios_!”

“Imelda…”

“Ay, Héctor! You’re going to make—”

Without delay, her walls quivered uncontrollably around him and he lost his breath; his eyes were mesmerized at the pleasure consuming her body—broken cries pouring out, trembling muscles, arched curves, and clenched fists. Watching the orgasm claim her was almost enough to push him over the edge if it weren’t for his dogged resistance. There were how many hours of the night and why should they rush when there was no reason for it? Even as the ecstasy roared through her bones, he continued to move inside her until the energy began to dwindle. Héctor tilted forward until they were pressed together; the feeling of warm skin together heightening the physical and emotional intimacy.  

“ _Qué_ _hermosa, Imelda._ ”

Those words translated as smooth drunken slurs absorbed into Imelda’s skin. Her mind was still intoxicated from the heavenly orgasm he bestowed upon her—she could barely feel the tender touch of his lips on her cheeks, mumbling muffled lyrics. The warmth of his body pressing into hers wrapped her in a blanket of safety and care; she felt untouchable from the vices of the world when surrounded by the heat of him. One slow, deep, and intense thrust filled her completely, and pushed a gasp from her throat. Her toes curled into the quilt at the satisfying sensation of warmth trembling into the pit of her stomach.

“Mmmhh…más.” Came her wavering voice as Héctor slowed his rhythm, but continued to thrust completely into her. Never before had she been filled like this and brought to a pile of goo from one man, but this—this was divine. She wasn’t even sure if she could find another man who transcended her expectations like him. ‘ _We better get married so he can fuck me good for the rest of my life._ ’ She bucked and cried out loudly as another intense thrust sent a current of vibrations to resonate through her core. “Don’t stop, Héctor.”

Suddenly, he pulled himself completely out of her and Imelda could only whimper in desperation in this moment of carnal lust. _More! More! More! More!_ her body screamed.

“You feel so good.” His voice was rough and deep, and it swelled the desperate ache deep in her core—she could feel herself getting wetter. Her body begging and ready for him to plunge inside the soaking depths. “So sexy…flawless… _Imelda_.” That last growl of her name crumbled all small semblance of control she had left; she loved it and she didn’t care.

“Show me, Héctor.” She spread her legs out more to resettle his cock at her entrance and fill her with everything she needed in this moment. “I want you—I need you now.” Her body yearned for the addicting vibrations quaking through her walls and tickling her belly—how she couldn’t wait to clench her muscles around him in rhythm with his colliding hips. How much longer until—oh—yes, yes! Finally! He was going to—

“Ow!”

Apparently, he couldn’t wait either.

Héctor jerked at the reaction and stopped immediately, eyes wide with concern and alarm. “Lo siento, are you okay?” He cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone. “Should we stop? I didn’t mean to hurt you. Lo siento mucho, Imelda. I don’t know what—”

Her lips on his interrupted the string of apologies tumbling from his mouth. The tip of her tongue glossed over his upper lip and she felt him loosen at the comforting trace of her. The warm feeling when their tongues swirled together had Héctor melting into her—leaning closer and closer until she would surely run out of breath.

“I’m okay.” She kissed him again, short and chaste, yet with tenderness. “Just slowly, por favor.”

“Are you sure?”

“Am I a liar?”

With a soft chuckle, Héctor shook his head and glanced down to realign himself properly. Imelda’s fingers dug into his shoulders as he slid inside, filling and rubbing against her walls with a smooth harmony and perfect fit. She moaned once he buried himself to the hilt and slid her hands up to his face when he started to grind and press further into her body. His body was tilted at the perfect angle to rub against her clit and restore that ecstatic energy waiting to be released again. He picked up speed and Imelda couldn’t hold down the vociferous cries with every firm thrust and kiss along her shoulder.

“Héctor— _ahhh_ —there! There!”

“Louder.”

“Héctor!!” She released another high cry when she felt his teeth rewardingly biting into her shoulder. “Don’t stop.”

“ _Mi vida—quiero cogerte toda la noche—canta para mi…_ ” His tongue swirled over the bite mark, heat and coolness tingling over Imelda’s skin.

Stars began to flash in her eyes before she fell over the edge and her muscles clenched beneath the pounding force of Héctor. Her mouth parted and eyes rolled back as another mighty flow of ecstasy coursed through her entire being. She dug deep grooves into him, holding on tightly to anchor herself from another mind-blowing explosion of passion. Imelda lost all form of awareness in the midst of this powerful energy, except the knowledge that Héctor had brought her to this transcendent plane. Several broken and unexpectedly high-pitched gasps burst free as Imelda curved into the thin, yet incredibly warm body. Her inner walls quivered uncontrollably around him, pulsing frantically and holding him deep inside her in this sublime moment. Any doubts she had about this intimate experience evaporated from Héctor’s sweet and surprisingly arousing rough quality; the teasing and provocative foreplay; emotional intimacy; and consistent orgasms.

Her body relaxed as the peak of her release began to fade and slip out of through her limbs. Surely, tomorrow she would feel the aftereffects of tonight…but it would be entirely worth it. Any tiny ache in between her legs while she mindlessly fed Pepita was a temporary memory of how his long dick plunged and thrusted inside her. Dios, what a night.

Not only was she having sex with her boyfriend, Héctor Rivera, for the first time.

She was fucked by a _man_.

“H-Héctor…”

“Shhhh, ‘Melda.” Through the haze of relaxed contentment, she felt gentle kisses pressed lovingly across her warm rosy-flushed cheeks. Then a large hand softly brushed through her tousled bangs, fingers getting caught between a few small tangles. The casual grazing of his nails across her scalp raised a sleepy calmness over Imelda as her mind navigated out of the post-orgasmic fog. “I got you.”

Imelda turned her face and their lips brushed together, eventually pressing against each other with firm and devoted pressure. Their faces tilted in various angles while their tongues moved in a passionate dance together and caressed swollen lips. The euphonious hums of their moans and Héctor’s subtle possessiveness as his teeth caught her bottom lip roused a natural inner dominance within Imelda—a yearning to embrace the exhilaration and unleash that passion onto him.

As his teeth gently pulled on her lip, Imelda took her opportunity and suddenly pressed him away and forced him on his back. An amused smile on her face met a startled expression across Héctor’s, until she mounted over him and allowed her folds to slide over his shaft—his eyes quickly faded into one of admiration and enthusiasm at the abrupt change in power dynamics. From previous experience, Imelda knew that straddling him would be the perfect angle for a man to appreciate her breasts. Her sprawled fingers trailed down his chest and moved up her thighs before slowly clutching the entirety of her breasts. She let out a little moan when she firmly squeezed them—a sight Héctor would surely drive him wild.

Seeing her boyfriend lick his lips was proof enough.

She was in control now; it was her turn to have fun with him. When he tried to lurch forward, Imelda instantly pressed him back with both hands on his chest. Once she held him down, she expected Héctor to challenge the resistance and pin her down again to have his way with her again—not that she minded with him. Her own duration of dominance in bed was often short-lived when her exes did exactly that, only without the consistent orgasms. At least with this goofball, he had made their time worth it, so it wouldn’t be a _complete_ disappointment.

But a pleasant surprise rolled her way when he just simply stayed on the bed and gazed at her with anticipation and amazement as if she were the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. This man really was different from her other boyfriends and he proved it for every second and minute they were together. The fervor boiling in her core grew stronger with her realization.

Slowly, her hips grinded over his—her own wet sex sliding along the entire hard length of him. For added sensation, Imelda pressed her nails slightly into Héctor’s chest as she continued to rock in a steady rhythm. A low hiss escaped between his teeth and his large hands slithered for a firm grip on the smooth, curvy, thick cheeks of her butt.

“Mierdaaaaa.” The low growl from his chest sent shivers down Imelda’s spine, and she pressed down harder onto him when she felt him thrusting against her movement.

“Does that feel good?” She leaned forward until she hit the right angle of his shaft rubbing against her clit. “Me encanta.”

“Ay, Dios, _sí_.” His hands squeezed into her cheeks and urged her into a faster tempo, hips arching up. “Por favor…”

His plea was the magic word.

Imelda stopped and straightened herself again, chest heaving as her eyes flickered over Héctor’s glorious body. In this moment, it was all hers to claim and savor. Her hard gaze over his dick prompted her to bite her lip to ease some of the tension building again. She stood on her knees and gripped his shaft with a gentle hold, and tapped the head against the hood of her entrance.

Slowly, she lowered herself and relished in that familiar warm and filling sensation entering deeper and deeper in her core. Her muscles stretched for him—accepting him wholly with a  gentle pressure that erupted in satisfied moans from both of them. Imelda exhaled once she sat completely on Héctor’s lap, pleased to see his entire length buried completely inside her. The smooth head tickled the farthest border inside her, while his shaft caressed her tight, pulsing walls. She heard a deep groan rumble from his chest and her eyes averted up at his face.

_He’s so guapo like this._

The burning furnace within her core melted at the arousing sight—his lips parted; breathing hard and rough; chocolate-brown eyes oozing with hunger and excitement. She tilted forward and started to rock back and forth on him, moans pouring out as she bit her lips. Her back arched and head tipped up to enhance his view of her breasts, and the rough squeezes on her behind encouraged her.

“ _Héctor_ _…_ ”  

“ **_NNNGHH_ ** _,_ ay Imelda, _sí_! Sí, mi amor! Just like that!!”

_Dios, he sounds so good like this._

She squeezed her inner walls repeatedly as she swayed—apparently her ex-friend’s advice was useful and accurate after all.

“¿Así?”

“Sí! Dios mio, Imelda….” His head rolled back and he arched further into her, firmly grinding her down. A mumble of words erupted from his lips that Imelda couldn’t catch, but flowed like an erotic record. The rough edge in his voice was almost enough to tip her over another orgasm in a minute, but she found her bearings and regained self-control. Her own moans added to the sensual music they created together and she didn’t want to stop. “You make me loco.”

Imelda bowed down until her breasts were flush against Héctor’s chest. Her hips grinded against him in an upward motion to hit all the spots she needed, while she resumed squeezing her muscles around his cock. “Un poco loco.” She caught his lips in her teeth and pulled back, unable to stop the provocative tones from slipping.

“Aahhhh, keep doing that!” Héctor urged. He bent his knees up to thrust and match her intense swaying. His hands withdrew from her butt and slid up to cup her face—foreheads touching and breaths mingling as they moved in unity. “ _Ay, mi amor…_ ” The raw force of their bodies colliding in harmony left them breathless and in another world of divine bliss.

“ _Héctor_ _… Héctor_ _…_ ” She could feel the rolling wave of ecstasy building in her core with every firm thrust; the power of him elevated her moans higher and higher. Her body became more fragile with the overwhelming pleasure surging throughout her muscles. ‘ _How does he do it?! He’s like a machine!_ ’ Another loud cry burst from within and the pleasure resurfaced on her face. “You’re—ay, again—”

“One more time,” he murmurs and blesses her with a searing kiss. “One last time for me, ‘Melda.”

“I…” Before she could protest, she stiffened and curved into him as a delicate current of pleasure overpowered her tiny body. Pure ecstasy washed over her and obliterated every seed of thought, until she was only aware of his warm presence beneath her and moving within. Nothing more than several high, breathless gasps poured from her lips and onto Héctor’s. Her eyes fluttered and fingers bit into him as she sought to bring herself back to reality, yet the perfect tempo of their bodies dancing made it more difficult to do so.

“Perfect.” She could hear the word faintly mumbled into her as soft lips pressed against her mouth and along her rosy cheeks. Beautiful sweet-nothings were imprinted on her until she was purring. Her eyes were dizzy—drunk on the love Héctor filled her with. When her focus centered on his loving face and dark eyes, a swell of passion coerced her into more fierce kisses and an intense sway. She absorbed another deep moan rumbling in his throat and it didn’t take long until she felt his muscles tense beneath her. “…I’m gonna cum.”

“On my stomach,” she demanded in between their rocking. “I want it there.”

“Ayy, you’re so—so—” He lurched forward suddenly, prompting Imelda to wrap her arms around his neck. They settled upright and Héctor wasted no time slipping out of her, peeling off the condom, and vigorously stroking the tip of his cock. Imelda leaned back while one hand trailed down his warm, tanned chest until it met his blurred hand and moved in sync with his desperate motion.

“ _Mi amor…_ ” That was all it took and she knew it. Her eyes flickered between the alluring display of pleasure colored on his face and his moving hand—she didn’t want to miss a single moment of his release. _This_ is what she did to him and she wanted to witness it.

“Ahhh…!”

His body flexed in rhythm with his hand and the intense energy possessing his entire being that brought out the evidence of his high. Those guttural and raw moans sent shivers down Imelda’s spine as she felt the first drops of warmth on her body. With a short glance down, she marveled at the abundant amount of creamy liquid spurting onto her abdomen; her man was healthy and full. It continued to gush and spill over their fingers before a final glob landed on the curving underside of her breast.

Her gaze diverted to Héctor’s face and her spirit matched the happiness glowing on his cheeks. His eyes were closed—savoring every second of this moment—and her heart fluttered. He was so sweet, so good to her. It seemed like his entire attention was on her and pushing her to the highest brink of pleasure she never knew possible. How long did he wait to surrender to his own orgasm? A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she studied him intently. This loving, patient, and self-less man who sent her body into heavenly oblivion and heart racing…he was all hers and she didn’t want to let him go.

“L-lo s—oh!” He stuttered at the sight of his seed painted across her body. Before he could move, the gentle brush of her lips relaxed his frenzied mind and he melted at the tender love bestowed upon him. Imelda smeared the remaining semen on her fingers across her abdomen and pulled him closer into her body.   

They clung to each other tightly, breaths mingling as they leaned into each other from the force of epic orgasms. Imelda rested her head in between Héctor’s shoulder and ran her hands soothingly along his back. Her warm breaths tickled his neck and he tilted his head against hers. Wearily, he nuzzled his face into her chest like a young child snuggling with a tiny animal. Their heartbeats pounded close to one another, beating fiercely after such an explosive performance. They gently rocked back and forth to savor the remaining currents of ecstasy and the intimate closeness—that heat and sense of emotional want and need for each other.

Eventually, Héctor reclined back onto the bed as Imelda rolled to her side. She took the used condom from him and tossed it away in the nearby trash can. Her arm reached over to the nightstand to pull a few tissues from the box and clean up the white globs on her body. When she turned over, Héctor let out even deep breaths with his eyes closed and a sleepy afterglow burning on his cheeks.  

“Tired?” She snuggled closer to his side and placed a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

“Mmm no,” he slurred with a sleepy smile, gently patting her arm. “Just resting my eyes.”

Her hand rested over his heart—the steady rhythm beating ferociously under her palm—and she wondered if it would burst from his chest. The temptation to roll on top of him and listen to the music thumping within him lingered, but the exhaustion had a strong hold of her body. Cuddling beside him was more inviting and gave her the chance to bask in the warm, intimate embrace. A swell of safety, protection, and want filled her heart as she nestled comfortably aside him—never wanting him to let go.

“You were so good.”

“I was?”

“Mmhm,” she purred, her hand snaking up to turn his face to her. They shared soft, languid kisses—no rush, no passion—simply savoring the touch of each other and comfortable warmth...

“Again?” Héctor glanced between her and the tiny hand lightly stroking him. The look he gave her was too adorable—a delightful mix of innocence and wonder. How Imelda wished she had a camera now.

“Shhh, this is for you.”

“Melda, I already came—”

“Sí,” she agreed. “Only once.”

“But—”

“Let me take care of you.” She closed her grip on his dick, and he shut up at the tightening hold on him. He was already soft, yet his body responded without delay as her hand rotated up and down. “You’re so sexy when you moan.”

Another moan spilled from his parted lips, and Imelda looped her leg over his thigh as she continued to rub him from tip to base. Unconsciously, he spread his thighs out more to thrust into that rekindled pleasure. His hand curved down her back to squeeze possessively into the thick cheek of her butt. She let out a small moan of her own and grinded against his thigh as he pulled her closer to him.

Her deft fingers let go of his shaft and crept down to his balls—cupping and palming the sensitive weights. Héctor’s eyes rolled back and his head turned into Imelda, sending low, guttural and arousing groans vibrating against her skin.

“Nngh…ahh…”

“¿Te gusta eso?”

“ _Mierda,_ Imelda, sí!”

She uncurled her fingers and trailed along the smooth underside of his flesh, and caught his lips perfectly to absorb another hitched gasp. Her grip stiffened around the head and she began to stroke with a growing vigor. Héctor arched up to meet her hand and the pleasure flowing to his core. His free hand snaked Imelda’s neck and held her in place, while their tongues danced freely—both seeking even status, yet a tinge of dominance over the other.

“ _Héctor_ _—está tan duro—mmm—cariño._ ”

“Imelda…” He growled one last time into her lips before Imelda turned to witness the peak of his release. His body tensed and began to arch as she picked up speed, concentrating on the head.

“Héctor….” Her voice was barely a whisper, but it was only for his ears. “Vente para mi.”

Héctor’s grip on her butt tightened as his body surrendered to the delightful ecstasy flowing through his body. Broken sputters and syllables erupted from his mouth—his mind far gone for words or thoughts as he rode out the wave of pleasure. A small spurt of warmth flowed over Imelda’s hand; she watched more of it trickle down her fingers and others landing on his abdomen. After a moment, she kept a close eye on the arousing sight of him succumbing to an edge she induced.  

“Dios mio, you-did-amazing,” Héctor panted in between kisses and beamed at the smile curving on her lips.

“So did you.”

“Nah, you were better.”

“Whatever.” She gave one final kiss before reaching for another tissue.

“Here—give me the—”

“Move your hand!”

“It’s _my_ mess.” Both grappled for the flimsy tissue before Héctor victoriously swiped it out of her hand without ripping it to shreds. He grasped her hand and meticulously cleaned every trace of his release—blessing it with a kiss when he was done before moving on to wipe himself. “See? All clean.” His eye glanced over her form and calculated the distance of the bed to the trash can; with the flick of his wrist, the crumpled tissue _almost_ made it into the bin.  

“You tried,” Imelda reassured him with a peck to his cheek.

Their eyes met in that moment and Héctor leaned in to sprinkle warm kisses over her entire face. Soft giggles bubbled from both of them as they laid close together in their own little world of serenity and contentment. When he finished dotting her face with love, Imelda shifted to lie comfortably on her back. She wasn’t staring at anything in particular on the ceiling—simply a wandering eye of her surroundings. The warm feeling of Héctor’s big hand grasping hers again sparked a little flash of awareness, but she continued to indulge in a thoughtless daze.

“What is this?”

His question brought her attention to their hands—both splayed out palm against palm as if he were comparing their hand sizes. A small giggly part of her melted and exploded at the simple thought that her boyfriend contemplated their size differences and how they fit together as a couple. Imelda shook herself out of that thought for a moment to focus on what Héctor was talking about, until her gaze caught it.

“This?” She pointed at a subtle, yet visible scar on the back of her hand near her thumb.

“Mmhm.”

“The boys pushed me against a rock when we were kids,” she answered. “It was at some lake.”

“Ay, mi pobrecita,” Héctor clucked, interlocking their fingers and pecking over the scar.

“What about yours?” She nudged her head toward his left forearm. “What’s your story?”

“Ahhh…” He chuckled and shook his head. “Ernesto dared me to do some crazy trick on my skateboard when we were younger.”

“You skateboard?”

“ _Used_ to,” Héctor added. “Not after uh, I got this. It’s not easy playing guitar with a sprained wrist.”

Imelda rolled her eyes, but pulled his arm to her and kissed over the line as he did hers. She let go of his arm and placed a kiss over his right wrist. “Now we’re even.”

A soft yawn followed after, and the pair shifted on their sides to face each other once more—close, but with enough distance for a bit of personal space. Each of them rubbed soothing circles over the other as sleepiness lingered in their bones. Their breathing slowed down into even deep breaths, while their body heat sustained the perfect temperature to slumber.  

“Buenas noches.”

“Buenas noches, Héctor.”

“You know, I like when you say my name,” he admitted in a quiet voice. “Especially when we…you know.”

“Héctor,” she murmured with a soft smile. “Héctor.” She kissed his cheek and nose before a light one on his lips. “I like saying it, too.”

Both closed their eyes and welcomed the wave of sleep naturally wash over them.

* * *

 “See? I told you I could bring back the van in one piece!” Héctor exclaimed, leaning casually against the counter with a pleased smile.   

“Here’s your stupid jacket.” Chicharrón threw the bundled fabric into his face, unimpressed with the goofy expression.  

“Oh, gracias! I forgot that.”

“You better not have done anything in there!” The older man pointed a finger at him and Héctor raised his hands in defense.

“We didn’t do anything—”

“Why was your jacket still in there?”

“I just forgot it…”

“Like the time you ‘forgot’ to give me my lasso?”

“…Not like that time,” Héctor answered sheepishly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. “But I promise we didn’t do anything in there.”

_I would have, but she pulled me out before we could do it in there._

Chicharrón rolled his eyes and moved past Héctor with an annoyed huff. “Don’t ask me to borrow any more stuff, idiota!” His voice echoed.

“Actually Chich, I need to borrow your mini fridge! I promise I’ll bring it right back!”


End file.
